


Dancing Queen

by littlewonder



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Early Days, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Musical References, Partying, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: The origin of House setting his ringtone for Wilson as Dancing Queen: a fond memory he shares with Wilson.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/35943.html)

"Why don't we get out of here?"

It had obviously been a hard day for Wilson, and House wouldn't have blamed him if he wanted to go home after being thrown in prison for throwing a shot glass, but that would've been boring.

"Yeah. Hell, why not? I could use a party. Maybe I could call someone I know..."

"Come on, you don't need those losers," said House, snatching away his phone. "Walk on the wild side."

"I don't even know you."

"That's the fun of it."

And that was all it took. House found out pretty soon that Wilson was a party animal. The music was loud, he was next to everyone, and to House's tipsy mind he seemed to be rubbing up on the people around him.

He smiled as he listened to the lyrics, as soon Wilson even rubbed up on House. He must've been pretty drunk by now. It was fun to watch.

_You're a teaser, you turn them on_

Yeah. And House was responding pretty well. He didn't know if Wilson even knew what he was doing, but the thrill he was giving House right now was enough to grab him and grind right back. He was getting really turned on right now, he grew hard against Wilson's leg.

Wilson pulled away with a smirk and a bad swing, almost falling off his feet. He landed against some other guy and danced against him pretty soon.

_Leave them burning, and then you're... gone_

This was him through and through. Wilson: party animal, dancing queen.


End file.
